geronimostiltonfandomcom-20200222-history
Whale Island
Whale Island is a small island located southwest of Mouse Island. Geography Whale Island is surrounded by the Sea of Mice to the south, the Mousific Ocean to the west, and the Ratlantic Ocean to the east. To its north is Mouse Island itself. The island's highest point is Falcon Peak on top of Mount Landslide which the Observatory sits on top of; with an estimated elevation of 6000 feet. Two grottos exist on the island; Windy Grotto and Seal Grotto. Both grottos are located in the west of the island. On its northeast, Turtle Beach and Beachy Beach are the two of three beaches on Whale Island. The third is named Seashell Beach, located directly north on the island. These are the only known beaches on the island. There is a short river that is near Mouseford Academy and connects to a delta and the sea to the east; Kneecap River. History More than a thousand years ago during the Viking Age, the Vikings had discovered the island in the middle of their search of fertile lands. They called the island as Whale Island. Villages were built when they found out that the island was filled with natural springs, the first one being built around the island's largest spring. Mouseford Academy as it is known currently was originally a castle built by the Vikings to serve purpose as a home to the Jarls, the aristocracy of the Viking society. In the modern age, the current original residents are direct Viking descendants. World War I and II Nothing is known for sure of what state the island was in during the World Wars. Residents The island's oldest residents would be the Whale family and the Squid family. These families are known to be direct descendants of the Vikings. Other residents of the island consist of Mouseford Academy's Academic staff, students, and local business owners. The most notable residents would be Professor Octavius de Mousus, Thea Stilton, and the Thea Sisters. Modern Age Modernization has came to the island with the construction of the Observatory on top of Falcon Peak, as well as the Port for the arrival of new students. The castle built by the Vikings has been turned into the now current Mouseford Academy, a prestegious college a few miles from the Port. There is also the island's Solar Energy Plant, harnessing the light of the sun and providing electricity to the island's residents. A Marine Biology Lab exists near Butterfly Bay, a research center to study marine life. Trivia *When Whale Island was introduced in the first Thea Stilton book, The Dragon's Code, Thea states that the island is located on the southwest of Mouse Island. But, the graphical illustration of her sailing there states that she'd have to sail at a northeasterly direction to get there. Unknown if it's an error or not, this has not been realized until now and Elisabetta Dami has yet to explain about this. Whale Island.jpg|Whale Island map. Mouseford.jpg|Mouseford Academy, a prestigious college located on the island. Whale Island error.jpg|The page containing the error. Category:Places Category:Islands Category:Locations